(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative handles which are attachable to control stems such as those found in plumbing fixtures. More specifically, it resides in a handle assembly which allows a decorative handle to be attached to a valve stem without requiring the use of an exterior access or screw hole in the handle for securing the handle to the valve stem.
(b) Description of the Art
The design of handles for plumbing fixtures has changed relatively little over the years. Normally, an exposed valve stem is provided with a set of external splines. A threaded screw hole is formed in the top of the stem. A typical handle will be provided with a corresponding set of splines which mate with the stem splines and slide over them. An attachment screw in the handle secures the handle to the stem by engaging the threaded hole in the stem. In order to make the attachment screw accessible so that the handle may be readily installed and removed, an access hole is normally made in the top of the handle. The attachment screw is thereby exposed.
For ease of cleaning and appearance, attempts were made to hide the access hole and the screw. To this end, the prior art developed special snaps or covers which could be placed over the access hole and removed when appropriate. Side set screws which passed through the handle neck instead of the handle top were also used.
However, the use of the special snaps or covers detracted from the decorative appearance of the top of the handle and was expensive, and the use of the side set screws detracted from the decorative appearance of the neck of the handle and was awkward.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,162, issued on Mar. 23, 1971 to Gresham et al. This patent disclosed an assembly which used a spring mechanism to hold a handle on the stem. A disguised external hole was provided in the handle to give access to the spring. However, this device suffered from reliance on a weak spring connection, the use of a complex mechanism, and the use of an access hole through which water and contaminants might enter the handle interior.
As such, it can be seen that the need existed for an inexpensive, simply designed handle assembly capable of connecting a decorative handle to a valve stem without the need for protrusions or holes through the handle exterior.